


Yesterday’s Enemies are Today’s Friends

by AtsukoShin



Series: Yesterday’s Enemies are Today’s Friends [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Dipper Pines, BAMF Mabel Pines, Demon Tad Strange, Eventual Relationships, Human Bill Cipher, Magic Pines Twins, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Slow Build, healthy BillDip, smart Dipper Pines, two books for two seasons and maybe original stuff after, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtsukoShin/pseuds/AtsukoShin
Summary: This is an AU I thought of on the top of my head, totally unoriginal. Note that I am watching the show at the exact time I am writing this! (The characters are probably really OC like...)This is my first fanfic, and English isn't my native language, but please give it a try!When the twins were fourteen, Bill, the demon who had befriended them when they were young, left for some reason.When the twins were seventeen, trouble started in the town. Mainly by two people with the names of Pacifica Northwest and Tad Strange.(Basically, a version where Mabel and Dipper are older, stronger (Mabel more physically and Dipper more magically), Bill is a friend, Tad is Bill, Pacifica is Gideon and Gideon is Pacifica.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I will be watching the show exactly at the same time writing this, so every chapter is practically a copy of an episode from the show with different roles, actions, and speeches!!!
> 
> Many things will be off as well, so please point things out if I’m wrong about some things! I am still young with little knowledge of writing as well as the fact that English isn’t my first language, so forgive me for my mistakes.
> 
> I have no beta reader, and there will be one update in June and probably once a week from June-August.

This is Gravity Falls. A normal town at first glance, but once you look deeper, the town is full of nothing but supernaturals. That included the thirteen-year-old Mabel and Dipper Pines, accompanied by a demon named, Bill Cipher.

"Hey, Dip-Dop, Bill!" Mabel, Dipper's twin sister, waved out to him. "who are we pranking today?"

Bill Cipher, a demon who had been with them since they were practically babies, gave a wide grin. "You're going to like this, Pine Tree!"

"Oh?" Dipper raised an eyebrow, "go on, then! Who's the unfortunate soul that will get their ass handed in today?" Bill's grin became even wider if that was possible.

"Robbie Valentino." Mabel grimaced.

"Yikes, what did he do to earn that grin?"

"Does it matter? We're going to prank him!" Bill laughed heartily. 

"I'm not arguing," Dipper shrugged. _Anything to make his day miserable,_ he thought. Mable gave some time before replying "Okay... What're we doing to him?"

"Just the classic!" Bill snapped his fingers and an image of Robbie in a sparkly pink tutu, kneehigh socks, and the highest heels Dipper has ever seen came up. Unable to contain his laughter, Dipper burst out laughing and fell on the floor, earning an 'are you okay?' from downstairs by his Grunkel stan.

"I heard that he hates pink," Bill added.

"Oh my god, I'll need a picture of this." Dipper managed to breath out. Mabel who finished laughing as well suddenly ran to her stash of items and brought out her makeup kit.

"Let me design him some makeups too!" Suddenly, Dipper felt very bad for Robbie. He definitely knew Mabel wasn't the best person when it came to makeups.

"Shooting Star, you are more than welcome to! And Dipper! You'll be the one doing this spell," Bill gave him a side smile.

"Uh... The complicated looking spell that is a type of teleportation that people say is really hard to do?"

"You can do it! After all, you got the best teacher ever!" And the smile became smug looking. Dipper snorted, "Of course, how could I ever doubt that I could learn a hard spell! I've got the best teacher after all." He said, tone deep with sarcasm.

"Now then, let's get started!" Dipper convinced himself that it was worth it, and started studying the spell.

 

It was so worth it. The priceless look on Robbie's face when he realized what he was wearing was enough entertainment to last Dipper a couple of centuries!

"I- why- what the-" Robbie then saw Dipper and Mabel rolling on the grass, unable to contain the laugh. His face turned bright red with anger.

"Well-" Bill huffed out, "looks like we have a princess in this town!" making him and Mabel laugh even harder.

"PINES!!!" Robbie roared out.

"Oh shit! Dipper, teleport us!" Mabel stopped laughing and started shaking him. Without a moment to spare, Dipper snapped his finger, teleporting them to the shack. Bill followed soon after.

"That," he started, "was such a classic, but beautiful, prank."

"Glad you liked it! Now, I decided to prank him for a reason." Bill started.

"Yeah, we figured. The people we prank usually did something to us or you." Mabel said.

"I will be going away for several years for some, personal reasons, so I wanted to leave a gift!" Dipper's attention immediately snapped back to him.

"You're leaving?"

"Now don't look so sad, Dipper! I'll be coming back in a couple of years or so." Mabel's face fell, "Oh..."

"... Eighteen." Dipper stated. Mabel and Bill looked at him in confusion. "Come back to us on our eighteenth birthday." Bill opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Then opened again for it to turn into a grin.

"Okay. I'll come back on your eighteenth birthdays." Bill lifted his now blue flame covered hand. "It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've been told that my stories tend to be boring.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to do filler episodes if there are any in Gravity Falls and unnecessary scenes.  
> I have a tumblr, but I don't use it much.  
> https://sofensksk.tumblr.com/

Summer break. Time for leisure, recreation, and taking it easy.

Unless your names are Mabel and Dipper Pines.

"Ahhhhh!" A scream rang throughout a forest. A golf card jumped off a small cliff and landed on the ground with a thump!

"How is this not breaking!!!" Mabel screamed, almost puking in the process.

"Strengthening spell! Didn't think it'd work though!" Dipper yelled back. Mabel looked back with the loud noises of trees falling down. Her eyes widened. "Uhh, it's getting closer!" He knew! Dipper could feel the energy as well as the loud footsteps of the large monster.

Now, you may be wondering why are we doing here fleeing from monsters of unimaginable horror. Well, ever since Bill Cipher, our childhood friend who just happens to be a demon, left the town, the monsters within the town decided that it was safe to do whatever they wanted.

"Look out!" Mabel pointed towards the road in front of us, which was blocked by a tree that was **definitely** not there before!

Dipper swarved the golf cart away from the tree.

Let's rewind to the beginning of today.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Mabel spread her arms and took a deep breath. "dorms are suffocating."

"Although admit it, it was nice not sharing rooms with each other." Dipper gave a small punch on her back. Mabel completely ignored it, dropped her bag on her bed and took a trip around the room.

"The attic is the same as I remember! Look at all the splinters I still get!" Mabel grinned and showed her hands-which was covered in splinters now.

"Oh, and the goat is back," Dipper commented. Mabel turned toward the goat with her arms wide once more.

"Hey, friend, it's nice to see you again!" The goat chewed on her sweater in reply. "Oh! Yes, you can chew on my sweater."

Dipper rolled his eyes. As usual, Mabel looked at the bright side of things.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Dipper swerved around, a spell on the tip of his fingers. Our Grunkle Stan was there, with a monster fish head on. He took it off and started laughing until he started coughing instead. "Worth it! Anything to scare you, mischievous twins!"

The home that the three of them lived in was a house that was turned into a tourist shack by their Grunkle. He called it the Mystery Shack. He and Mabel still wondered to this day from when they were why anyone came. He supposed it was because capturing or hunting real monsters was difficult, and therefore, had fake versions instead in the shack.

Well, Dipper had no problems with it except for one little thing. He had to work. Mabel seemed content with it as always. 

"Woah! This thing from one of our first pranks is still here!" Mable leaned towards the large fake eyeball that sat above a sign that said: _sale._

"Watch it! No touching the merchandise!" Grunkle Stan swatted her hand with his cane.

"Prickly as usual," Dipper rolled his eyes. It seemed like it was going to be the same as it was all summer until one fateful day.

"Oh my gosh, he's looking at it. _He's looking at it!_ " Mabel whispered behind a row of bubbleheads. In front of her was a guy with black hair, a yellow t-shirt over a green long sleeve shirt, and jeans. He held a long piece of paper in his hand. Dipper could already tell the outcome. Mabel did this every summer, after all.

"Do you like me? Yes, definitely, absolutely." The boy read it out loud.

"I rigged it this time." She grinned, her now braces-less teeth showing.

"Geeze, I know you're still in your boy crazed phase, but I think you're going a bit overboard with the crazy part." He said while wiping a jar of eyeballs that was the size of his hands. 

"Whaaaat! Come on Dipper, this is our second last summer before we graduate out of high school! It's also one of our last chances to have an epic summer romance!"

"Yeah, but is there a need to flirt with every guy you see?" Dipper retorted back. Mabel blew a raspberry at him.

"Don't be such a prick because you miss Bill." Dipper could tell his cheeks going red.

"Oh shut up." Mabel snickered in response.

"Besides, I got a good feeling about this summer!" Mabel crossed her arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now!" She pointed towards an entrance that had curtains instead of doors and had a 'museum' sign on top of it.

At the same time she pointed, Grunkle Stan entered through the entrance with a pop can in his hand, face looking like he was about to puke any second. Dipper immediately covered his mouth to hide the laugh, though he knew that his sister had noticed. He glanced over at Mabel who had grimaced.

"Oh, why." 

"Alright," Grunkle Stan announced. "Look alive people. I need someone to hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." He held out a stash of signs.

"Not it!" Dipper and Mabel immediately called out.

"Uh, also not it." Soos, who had arrived at some point, lifted his hand.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Stan turned towards the counter instead, where Wendy was currently reading something with her feet on the table.

"How 'bout you Wendy?" He asked. Wendy looked up from her magazine with a bored look on her face.

"I would, but I- uh- can't- uh- reach it." She said, moving just her arm in an effort.

"I would fire all of you if I could. Alright, let's make it, eenie, miney, miney, mo." He landed at Dipper. 

"Aw, what. Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in the woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"With all the ruckus you and Mabel make, I'm not surprised if someone is planning your downfall." He said.

"Ah, come to think of it, we haven't done a good prank in a while!" Mabel perked up from where she was holding a paper, most likely a reply from the boy.

"Oh no, why did you have to remind them." Wendy groaned from where she was.

"Hah.." Dipper sighed but didn't complain anymore. With a snap of his fingers, he arrived at a familiar part of the forest. As he was about to put up a sign, he realized that Grunkle Stan had specifically asked for the spooky part of the forest. He sighed even deeper and started walking.

He started putting up signs at the trees, which read: 'to the mystery shack'. Nobody but monsters are usually in the deep parts of the forest though.

_Clang_

"Huh?" Dipper paused at the tree he was hammering. He hit it several times more to check and got the same sound. He put his hand on the tree and realized that it was a door. Curiosity overtook him, despite all his instincts telling him not to, and he opened the small door. There was an odd object in it. It had buttons of all sort, a small screen, and other things. Dipper looked around to see if anyone was around, and turned towards the machine once more.

_Should I put up a barrier in case this is dangerous?_ Dipper contemplated. _Yeah, just in case._

He put up a small and simple barrier and played with two of the switches on top of the object. Suddenly, he heard a door opening behind him.

"What the-" Dipper went towards the open ground. He looked into the hole and saw a book. He blew off some dust as he lifted the book. He saw a golden hand that had six fingers with a number 3 on it. Out of curiosity, he sat down on the ground and opened the book. On the first page, the words: 'property of' with the bottom half too faded to tell. There was also an old monocle.

"I hard to believe it's been six years since I started studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper turned a few more pages to see a record of monsters and items.

"What is all this?" He wondered out loud.

"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I have to hide this book before he finds this. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust." He continued. "No one you can trust." He repeated. A sudden sound of his barrier crashing ringed in his ear. He hid the book behind his back, his whole body tense. Once he realized that it was only Mabel, he relaxed.

"Hello! What'cha reading? Some nerd thing?" Mabel teased. Dipper held the book more firmly.

"Uh-uh, it's nothing!" Dipper stammered.

"Uh-uh, it's nothing!" Mabel mimicked. "Hahaha, are you actually not going to show me?" Dipper thought for a moment. It would be fine if he showed this to her, right? And there was no reason to hide it from her in the first place after all. 

"... Okay. Let's go somewhere more private. Could you teleport us? I've used a lot of my, uh, magic already." Mabel grinned, snapped her fingers, and teleported herself and Dipper back to the shack. Once Dipper was sure that it was private, he showed her the book.

"It's awesome! Someone actually thought of the idea of recording all different kinds of things of Gravity Falls' monsters! It seems pretty old too. Most of the monsters here are ones we haven't seen." Dipper started, his excitement going through the roof.

"Woaah, shut up!" Mabel gasped and pushed Dipper slightly.

"And get this! And at a certain point, the pages suddenly stop. As if the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared!" And as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Dipper frowned. "Who's that?" As far as he knew, there were no guests coming over today.

"Well, time to spill the beans!" Mabel knocked over an empty can of beans and giggled. "beans. Well, this girl's got a date!" She gave a wide grin.

Dipper raised his eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. In the **half hour** I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just, _irresistable~_ " Dipper scoffed. 

"Well, I guess you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Mabel gave him a be-careful-look before jumping off the couch and to the front door. Dipper took her spot instead and opened the mysterious book. When he was a couple of sentences in, he heard Grunkle Stan on his left, asking "what'cha reading there slick?" For some reason, instincts told him to never let Stan know about the book. So he hid the book behind the couch and grabbed the nearest book he could find.

"Uhh, nothing! Just reading up on some, uh, Gold Chains for Old Men magazine?"

"Hey, that's a good issue," Stan leaned on the couch and replied.

"Heeey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Mable announced. The figure behind her was a bit shorter than her, a bit taller than Dipper. He was wearing a really worn out hoodie, pale skin, and hair covering one side of his face.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, normal, man," He said, tensing up at the man part. Mable spoke for him,

"His name is Norman." Dipper then noticed some small drops of red on his cheek. As he was about to point it out, Norman turned to Mabel and asked,

"So, uh, you want to go and hold hands or something?" 

"Okay. Oh my goodness, don't wait up!" Mabel waved bye at Dipper and Stan.

There was something about Norman that wasn't right. So I decided to consult the journal about it. He went up to the attic and opened the book. 

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers!" Dipper gasped. " Zombies!" He had heard about them from Bill and other people of Gravity Falls but had never actually seen them for himself.

He was about to bolt down to warn his sister but was blocked by Soos.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room." Soos, who seemed to be in the process of fixing the lights.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's new boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper asked.

"Hm. How many brains did you see the guy eat?"

"None.."

"You gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are going to think it's one of your pranks. And nobody will believe you."

"As always Soos, you're right." Dipper sighed. Then the loud voice of his Grunkle Stan calling for Soos brought both their attention away.

"I am needed somewhere else." Soos backed out of the room, walking backward.

"Soos is right. I need evidence." He muttered.

From then on, he followed Mabel and her new boyfriend around with a camera, with hopes of finding evidence. After way too many dates, and attempts to warn Mabel to be careful, he gave up on it. He hadn't harmed Mabel so far, after all. He grabbed his camera to delete all the videos he had. As he was deleting the videos, he saw something he hadn't seen before. His eyes widened at the sight, and with full evidence that Norman wasn't human, he started bolting to where ever Mabel was. On the way, he saw Wendy in the golf cart.

"Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!" He blurted out. Wendy stared at him for a few moments, as if deciding if he was joking or not.

Finally, she handed him the key, "try not to hit any pedestrian!"

As Dipper raced through the forest in the golf cart, he heard Mabel's cries of help. He soon arrived at the place to see Mabel punching and kicking some small creatures that he figures were gnomes.

"Get off me!" She growled.

"What the heck is going on here!" Dipper gasped. Mabel waved her hand frantically, "Dipper! Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" And proceeded to punch some more. Normally, she would be able to hand such small creatures, but with the amount of them...

"Gnomes? I was way off." Dipper frowned. He took out the journal and opened the page to Gnomes.

"Gnomes. Little man of the Gravity Falls forests. Weaknesses, unknown." He read out loud.

"Aww, come on!" Mabel snapped. She was tied down to the ground and surrounded by a bunch of gnomes. Dipper approached a gnome that seemed to be the leader of the gang.

"Let go of my sister!"

"Oh, heey there. You see, there's a misunderstanding. She's in no danger! She's just marrying all 1000 of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity!" He chuckled nervously.

"You guys are butt faces!" Mabel cried out. Dipper started up a short, simple spell under his breath. 

"Giver her back right now or else!"

"You think you can stop us boy? You have no idea of what we're capable of, and Bill Cipher is no longer here to save you guys!" All Dipper could hear was empty threats. With a snap of his fingers, the gnome was knocked off the rock he was on, and the rope that tied Mabel to the ground was loose. She ripped off the remaining ropes, kicked the other gnomes and grabbed Dipper's hand. They both got on the golf cart and Dipper started to drive away. As he did, he could hear a gnome screaming out something he couldn't hear.

Once they were far from the gnome cave, Dipper relaxed. Their little feet couldn't carry them far anyway. And just when he thought that he saw a huge shadow cast over them.

"Dang," Mabel commented. It was a huge stack of gnomes made into one. Points for being creative. "Go, go, go!" He started the golf cart once again and started rushing through the forest. They slide across the ground as they arrived at the shack.

"Ugh..." He and Mabel came out of the cart, dizzy and shook. The gnomes have cornered them, Grunkle Stan was nowhere to be found, and Dipper was out of energy for today. 

"Dipper! Trust me!" Mabel whispered to him.

"What?"

"Trust me, for once!" Dipper stared at her, hoping for more details. He didn't get any kind of explanation and decided to trust her. He backed off and gave her some space. Mabel looked up at him,

"Okay, Jeff. I'll marry you." The gnome grinned and climbed down the tower of gnomes and put the diamond ring on her ring finger. 

As Jeff was about to leave, Mabel announced: "You may now kiss the bride!" 

Jeff, falling for her trick, gave a smirk, "well, don't mind if I do." As he leaned in for a kiss, Mabel flicked on something behind her. She brought it to the gnome's face and it started to suck him in.

"That's for lying to me!" She switched it to R, "that's for breaking my heart," she aimed it towards the tower of gnomes, "and this is for messing with my brother. Want to do the honors?" She asked him. Dipper grinned in reply, "don't mind if I do!"

"On one, two, three!" They both counted at the same time. On one, Dipper switched it from R to F, making the gnome fly and hit the others.

"Ahhh, I'll get you back for this!" He cried out. All the other gnomes fell as they had no leader. Mabel and Dipper watched in satisfaction. When all the gnomes were out of sight, Mabel turned towards him.

"Hey, Dipper? I'm sorry for ignoring you and all the signs of paranormal stuff about him. I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Mabel muttered.

"Look on the bright side, maybe the next one will be a vampire." He shrugged.

"You're just saying that." She smiled. Dipper spread his arms, 

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug." She agreed, then at the same time, "pat, pat" was said from both of us.

 

They entered the Shack, where their Grunkle Stan was at. He grimaced once he took a look at their current mess, "yeesh, you two were hit by a bus or something?" 

Mabel laughed weakly, "more like paranormal stuff." And followed Dipper, who was already going up the stairs to their room.

"Uh, hey! Well, you know, I accidentally overstock some inventory. So, uh, how 'bout you each take one item. From the gift shop. On the house! You know."

"... What's the catch?" Dipper asked.

"The catch is that you have to do it before I change my mind." He slammed the bundle of cash on his desk together.

Dipper took a look around the shop. His eyes caught on a row of hats on a shelf. His other hat had fallen off during the adventure they just had. Might as well replace it. He put on the hat with a blue pine tree on it and looked at the mirror. 

"That'd outta do the trick!”

He turned to see what Mabel had chosen and couldn't help but question her thinking choices.

"A grappling hook!" She held it up towards the ceiling and shot it. Dipper and Stan shook their heads as Mabel hanged from the ceiling.

 

It was nighttime, and Dipper was looking at the book one last time. It had so many things about the monsters of Gravity Falls that he had no clue of! His uncle tended to rather avoid the real ones and preferred it if he and Mabel didn't go too far into the paranormal. But it felt like the book was a key to unlocking a whole list of mysteries that are yet to be solved to him. Not only that, but he had a feeling this book was related to Bill and his past as well.

"Hey Mabel, could you turn off the lights?" Dipper asked. Mabel grinned as if she had awaited the question her entire day.

"Grappling hook!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing planned for this! I tend to start stories without planning anything, so I don’t usually write stories. I’ll try my best, but this is probably going to get edited as it is being written, a lot of rewrites and etc. I’ll try my best though. 
> 
> This chapter was totally based on the first episode because it is going to follow the actual show’s timeline. Bill is going to be gone for the first season and will be here the next. I just need to get to the episodes that he’s in so I can grasp his personality.
> 
> Disclaimer(better safe than sorry!): I do not own Gravity falls, nor do I plan to earn any profit from it. This is purely for entertainment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best, thank you for reading this far!  
> I don't know what happened to my brain when I was writing this chapter. I'm sorry!
> 
> " * * *" - These are when the perspective change!

"Hey look, it's that commercial I told you about before." Dipper turned his attention away from the spell book he was reading and to the TV.

"Are you completely miserable?" The commercial questioned, "Then you should meet, Pacifica!" Mabel walked into the room in her new favourite unicorn onesie.

"Pacifica? What's so special about her?"

"She's a psychic." The TV replied. Mabel jumped onto the couch between me and Soos harshly, making us jump a little.

"A psychic? Wow! I'm getting all curious inside!" The commercial continued,

"So don't waste your time with this so-called 'man of mystery'." The commercial showed a picture of their Grunkle Stan and Dipper couldn't help but laugh a little at that, " Learn more about Pacifica's Tent of Telepathy tomorrow night!" Mabel grabbed hold of Dipper and started shaking him violently,

"Ooo, Dipper! Let's go, I'm super curious!"

"Well, don't get too curious-y. I've had nothing but trouble since she rolled into town. Plus, you kids do magic almost regularly, this shouldn't be exciting for you two."

"Yeah, but it could be a monster planning to take over everyone's mind quietly and is doing magic tricks to cover it up, I think that's a valid reason why we go and should check." Dipper grinned.

"Aaaaand, it's a new person to prank! It'll get you away from them for a little while." Mabel added, causing Grunkle Stan to hesitate before saying,

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" Grunkle Stan growled, slammed his cup of whatever it was onto the table beside him and left the room. Ignoring the fact that the liquid had spilled onto the table, Dipper turned towards Mabel, still with a grin on his face.

"Do tents have roofs?" Mabel gave him a grin in return.

"I believe, that we have found a loophole." She brought out a rope, "Literally! Mwop mwop!" Soos sighed beside them.

"Bill would be proud." Mabel gasped at his words.

"You're right! Dipper, you would love getting complimented by your-" Dipper slammed his hand on her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Don't!" Mabel giggled in response.

When Dipper, Mabel, and Soos arrived at the Tent of Telepathy, they saw a man holding a bag that oddly looked a lot like Grunkle's 'sack of mystery'.

"Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Pacifica's psychic sack." A people in front of the trio muttered some words about the sack as they put their money in. They paid the money and entered the tent soon after.

"Woah, this is, like, a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack." Dipper pointed out.

"Shhhhh, the show's starting!" Mabel shushed him. Soon darkness surrounded them, and lights were turned on. The curtains opened to reveal a teenager, probably about his and Mabel's age, with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?"

"But she's so..." Mabel trailed off. Dipper smirked,

"Beautiful?" Mabel jumped in her seat and looked at him as if he was growing horns.

"What!? Of course not! I mean, she's pretty, but I mean it like-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! ... A gift indeed." The girl gave a dazzling smile, making the audience sigh in content, Mabel included.

"Start it up, dad!" Pacifica snapped her fingers and music started playing. For a moment there, Dipper felt a small amount of magic, but since it was Gravity Falls, he ignored it. It was such a small amount, after all, it could barely do harm.

_Oh, I can see, what others can't see_

_It ain't some sideshow trick, it's an innate ability_

_Where others are blind, I am future-ly inclined_

_And you too could see, if you were me!_

"Come on, everybody, rise up! I want you all to keep it going!" Pacifica started clapping to start the audience. Without even thinking, or even wanting to, Dipper started clapping along. He looked at his hand in bewilderment and found that Mabel and Soos, along with the rest of the audience were clapping as well. Except that they seemed to enjoy it. 

"Mabel, Mabel!" Dipper whispered as loud as he could over the song.

"Keep it going! Yeah!" Pacifica turned towards an old lady with a cat on her lap. 

_You wish your son would call you more_

She then turned to Sheriff Blubs, who was wearing almost all the merchandises. 

_I sense that you've been here before._

Finally, she turned to the trio. Pacifica's eyes caught on Mabel and faltered for a moment before putting on a smile and continuing. 

_I'll read your mind if I'm able,_

_Something tells me you're named Mabel_

"How'd she do that?" Mabel asked no one. Dipper rolled his eyes as he saw her sweater, which read "MABEL." 

_So welcome all you... to the Tent of Telepathy!_

"And thank you for visiting me!" She finished, turning to Mabel one last time, giving her a sincere smile. Mabel's face flushed but smiled back. 

They left the tent and started home. They were walking in silence before Dipper spoke up. 

"Did you guys feel it?" Mabel and Soos turned towards him with a confused face. 

"Feel what? The excitement?" Soos tilted his head. Dipper opened his mouth to say something but closed it. If the magic was real, and if Pacifica was using any, he figured that there was no harm. After all, all she was using it for was the show. Nothing wrong with that. 

"Nevermind. But you're too easily impressed. It was simply guessing in the end." 

"Gasp!" Mable said, "How do you know it was guessing? But yes, yes I am." 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mabel went up to Dipper to show him her face, which was bedazzled with sequins. 

"Check this out, Dipper! I successfully bedazzled my face! Blink!" She blinked and as she did, some of the sequins fell off. "Ow." Dipper made a face at her. 

"Is that permanent?" Mabel simply grinned in response.

_Ding Dong_

"Somebody answer that door!!" Stan yelled from somewhere. 

"I'll get it!" She got to the door and opened it, surprised to see who's there. 

"Hello." Mabel's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say hi back but froze instead. With her mouth open. 

The person who stood in front of her wore a purple jacket with a short lavender dress that showed her curves well, a belt, black leggings, and cream coloured boots. She was wearing hoop earrings that just increased her beauty even more. 

"I know, that we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your face out of my head." Mabel felt her face flush. In front of her was the one and only Pacifica! 

"Me too..." Mabel replied, without thinking much. 

Pacifica gave her a soft smile, "I'm glad we're in the same position then. It would've been awkward otherwise."

"Who's at the door?" Stan, once again, yelled from somewhere. 

_Truth or nah?_

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" _Lie it is, then._

"Thank you. I am very aware that Stan is no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet. Now, what do you say we step away from here and chat a bit more? Perhaps in my dressing room?" Pacifica offered her hand.

"Oh, makeovers!" Mabel's stunned face quickly changed to a bright smile. She took Pacifica's hand and let her lead to her home.

 

All Mabel could do was stare in amazement as she was introduced to Pacifica's dressing room.

"Now, what were you saying about a makeover?" Pacifica motioned to her infinite rows of makeups. Mabel felt like her eyes were about to bulge out from all the different types.

 

Mabel's happiness was through the roof and felt that nothing else could bring her down.

"Hey Dipper. What's going' ooon?" Mabel wiggled her now long, manicured fingers in front of his face.

"Woah, where have you been? And what's going on with those fingernails? You look like a wolverine!"

"I know, right? I was hanging out with Pacifica! She's awesome!" Mabel couldn't help but gush.

"Oh?" Dipper raised a brow. "Close already, aren't we?"

"Oh, shut up!" She slapped his arm.

"Still though, be careful. Something feels off about her."

"You're just being paranoid." Mabel rolled her eyes.

 

Mabel and Pacifica had sat on the roof of a warehouse to watch the sunset.

"Woah, the view from your family's factory is nuts!" Mabel turned to Pacifica, "Good thing we both brought our-"

"-Opera glasses!" They both exclaimed.

"You know, Mabel, when I hang out with you, it feels like nothing in the world can bring me down." Mabe's heart started to pounce, hoping that what she wanted was happening. "I am speaking from the heart when I say this. Mabel, I've never felt this close to anyone."

"Me too." She managed to whisper back.

"Mabel Pines, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Of course!" Mabel squealed. 

"You've made me the happiest girl on earth today, Mabel." 

 

"And so, she asked me out!" Mabel told Dipper as she shot him in a video game

"Well, technically it's just a date. She hasn't specifically asked you to be her girlfriend, right?" Dipper pointed out. Mabel paused in realization.

"Well, that's true..." 

_Ding Dong_

"I got it." Mabel put down the controller to answer the door. She opened it to find Pacifica in a beautiful green dress, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"A night of enchantment awaits, my Lady." 

"Have fun!" Dipper's voice called out behind her. For a moment, she had thought that she saw Pacifica tense up. 

"Well do!" She yelled back. 

 

Mabel took in the decoration at the restaurant they were in. 

"Wow, this place is beautiful! How'd you get a reservation here? And I've never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it? _Ooh lala, oui, oui!_ " 

"Oh! _Parlez vous francais?_ " 

"Ah, well... I understand it, but I can't speak it." Bill had taught her and Dipper the language, but Dipper was usually better at things like this. Ah, well, she was better at fighting in the end. 

"That's still amazing." Pacifica complimented. 

"I guess..." And the date continued on. 

 

By the time the date ended, it was already almost 9. 

"Oh, wow! We've been talking for a long time." Mabel exclaimed. Pacifica laughed softly, catching Mabel's attention. Mabel couldn't help it! Her laugh was so... indescribable!

"Mabel, tonight's date was a success, don't you think? I'll do everything to make tomorrow's date top this one." Mabel paused.

"Oh. Oh, no. I can't tomorrow. I promised Dipper We'd prank-I mean hang out-together!" Pacifica frowned, or at least that was what Mabel saw before it disappeared, for a moment before giving an understanding smile.

"Alright. How about the day after?" Mabel grinned.

"I am definitely free then."

 

"Hey, how'd it go?" Dipper asked as Mabel walked in the room.

"It. Was. Awesome! And look! I have a lobster now!" She held up the lobster that was attached to her sleeve. "And... we're having a second date! The day after tomorrow!"

"Um. That's great. Want me to put the lobster in here?" Dipper held up a fish tank with water in it. Mabel looked at the lobster that was starting to climb up her arm.

"Yes, please."

 

Mabel was amazed at the creativeness that Pacifica was able to show in a small town of Gravity Falls. Okay, perhaps it was only because as Dipper said, she was easy to impress. 

They first went dancing, which was a blast. It was the best dancing experience she ever had! She and Pacifica danced to almost all the songs, and Pacifica had sung her a song at the end as well.

After the dance, she thought Pacifica was taking her home, Pacifica led her to the lake.

"I really thought that dancing was going to be the last of the evening!"

"I don't know about you, but I don't want this evening to end." Pacifica scooted closer to her, slowly leaning in. Mabel squeaked, or whatever that noise was, and yelled,

"No! I mean, yes. Wait, no. I meant no!" Pacifica gave her that soft laugh again.

"I know it's only the second date, and if we're going too fast, I am willing to wait. But will you be my girlfriend?" Behind them, a huge fireworks lit, spelling out the word "MABEL".

"Well, you can't say no to that," McGucket said.

"Yes! Yes, I'd definitely be your girlfriend!" Mabel made an indescribable sound once more. 

 

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing! It was dark, only the moonlight as a light source. Then, boom! Fireworks! Spelling out my name!" Mabel squealed and started jumping on Dipper's bed, earning a look from him.

"Ok, ok. You got another date tomorrow, right? You better rest. You've been outside for a while according to your story." Dipper pushed her towards her own bed.

"Ah! You're right! Okay, goodnight!" Mabel jumped onto her bed and pulled her cover over her.

"Brush your teeth!"

 

* * *

 

Dipper woke up from a groan across the room.

"Mabel?"

"Dip...per..." Dipper shot out of bed to check on Mabel.

"Woah! Are you ok?" Dipper checked on her forehead for the temperature.

"Yes..." Dipper gave her a look. "No..." She definitely was not in the shape to go outside today.

"Hah... You better stay home." Mabel's eyes shot open. She sat right up and grabbed Dipper's shoulders.

"I can't! I have a date with Pacifica!"

"Don't be stupid!" Dipper hissed. "I'll tell her for you that you're sick." He watched as Mabel's face dropped. Dipper gave her a few moments to think.

"I-okay. Thank's bro-bro."

 

Dipper had completely forgotten to ask where their date was. So he ended up going around the entire town until he saw Pacifica sitting in a restaurant alone.

"Finally," Dipper grumbled. He went over to where Pacifica was, and before he could say anything, Pacifica noticed him and spoke up first.

"Dipper Pines, I assume. You look quite like your sister. Where is she, by the way?" Pacifica greeted.

"Haha, well, we are twins after all. And, well, she's sick today. I came by just to tell you that she can't make it today."

"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose these things happen." Pacifica shrugged. Dipper sighed in relief, she understood at least.

"Yeah well, I'll be going now." Dipper waved a hand goodbye and left the restaurant, ignoring whatever was burning into his back.

 

He couldn't help but think about it the entire walk back home. Something, just something, told him to make Mabel stay away from Pacifica. Something about her felt like he was looking at another Bill. Another psychopath.

"Yes Bill, you didn't do a good job of hiding your trail. At least, not enough." Dipper muttered as if he was speaking directly to him.

He soon arrived home and rushed to the attic to check on Mabel.

She turned to him as soon as he entered.

"How'd it go? Was she mad? Does she want to break up with me already? Oh no, I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" Mabel clutched her covers and fell into despair.

"What? No, of course not. She understood and said that these things happen. Now, it's time for you to rest. You want to meet her as soon as possible, right?"

"..." Mabel face lit up, "You're right! Time to rest!" Dipper, not wanting to catch her cold or bother Mabel, left the room.

Ring, ring

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Dipper answered. The familiar voice of Toby replied back, "Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper."

"Oh, hey man. What's up? It's not about that prank from last week, right? That was purely for entertainment! Not to torture you."

"Water under the bridge! Say, we want to interview you about some magic stuff. People are getting interested!"

"Oh, Sure. Never thought that someone would ever ask though!" Dipper grabbed the nearest pen and paper and scribbled down the address.

"Tonight? Got it." He put down the phone, curious why he would ask all of the sudden. Perhaps Bill had more of a fear influence than he thought.

 

Dipper hurried to the meeting address, it was getting dark already. Monsters that aren't living in human society wouldn't hesitate to attack, and especially because it was nighttime.

The place was a trap. Definitely. It was an old farmhouse on the edges of Gravity Falls.

"Ah, well. I kind of figured."

"Hello," A familiar voice called, "Dipper." Pacifica's spat out his name as if it was a contagious disease.

"Pacifica."

"How have you been? Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Listen carefully. This town has secrets you couldn't even begin to comprehend!" There was no reason for her to call him out here. He knew nothing about her and she knew nothing about him. So why-oh.

"... Is this about Mabel?" Dipper said carefully.

"You are in the way of our love! To have happiness, you need to be gone." Pacifica held up her purple ring on her right hand. Dipper concentrated. The ring...

"That ring-" Pacifica levitated him and threw him into a pile of merchandises. Dipper, though, managed to soften his fall. Pacifica levitated all the merchandise and started throwing it towards him. Dipper shielded himself in return. It seemed like she was limited to levitation. Dipper jumped out of the way when Pacifica threw a large cabinet.

"Your sister will be mine." Pacifica grabbed hold of his arms.

"Shoot." He muttered. Pacifica surrounded him with some kitchen knives. She grinned with glee as someone behind him gasped.

"M-Mabel. What are you doing here?" Mabel? Why was she here?!

"Are you... trying to kill my brother?!" Dipper couldn't tell for sure since he couldn't turn his head.

"You don't understand. I can explain!" Pacifica pleaded.

"Yes, you are! What the heck?!" Mabel grabbed hold of Pacifica's ring. Dipper fell on his back.

"Oof." Mabel held out a hand and helped him up. They stood side by side as Pacifica stared at them with a devastated face. It wasn't long before her face turned from sadness to anger.

"Fine then. If I can't have you, then nobody else can!" Pacifica held out her hand and cause the ring to glow. Behind Pacifica, a row of monsters started forming out of merchandises and specks of dirt.

Mabel passed on the ring to Dipper.

"Here! You're better at these magic than me." Mabel whispered some spells under her breath, probably a strengthening spell. Dipper got ready to start up some offense spell when the monsters suddenly started crumbling.

"Huh?" Mabel stopped mid-cast. Dipper looked down at Pacifica's ring to find that it wasn't glowing anymore.

"Wait! No!" Pacifica's eyes widened. He paused. There weren't many creatures in Gravity Falls who held magic in their blood and was able to form a contract.

"Was your magic from a contract?" Dipper guessed. Pacifica tensed up from the words contract.

"It's none of your business!" Pacifica attempted to lift her ring, or at least that was what it looked like, but nothing happened. Her face turned to horror. "My powers!"

"Sorry, Pacifica. You were really nice, and I feel like we would've been great together. But you went over the line! It's over." Mabel said.

"No... This isn't over. This isn't the last time you'll see me!" Pacifica lifted up her now dirty skirt and ran into the forest.

"... Well, there goes my romance." Mabel sighed. Indeed. Mabel truly loved her, from what Dipper could see. And if Pacifica didn't want him dead, he felt that they would've gotten along well.

"Well, there are billions of people in the- hold on. You've healed already?" Dipper stared at her in shock.

"Yup! A bit of Mabel juice and bam! Healed." She smiled. "I'm kidding. I looked for a healing spell. Bill isn't that good with life magic, but he brought me a book about it before so..." He did?

"I think that we've done enough battles today." Mabel grabbed hold of his arm, "Let's go home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica ended up reaaaaally OC like. 
> 
> I decided to merge all the parts together and just have line breaks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never go into an abandoned convenience store that might be haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Well, I procrastinated and started another story. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, I have no clue how anything works in the show because I haven't watched much. So bare with me here, please.

"Hey Dipper, has Bill ever told you about ghosts?" Mabel asked as she was sitting on a spinning globe. Dipper paused his reading to look up at her. Thinking about it, they had never talked about souls.

"Ghost? Not really. He's talked about beings with energy, but not souls." He made a mental note to himself to read up on souls.

"Soos! Wendy!" Grunkle Stan stormed in the house. Soos ran up to him, out of breath for some reason.

"What's up, Mr. Pines!"

"I'm headin' out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?" Stan looked at Soos and Wendy.

"Yes, sir!" Soos answered at the same time Wendy answered, "Absolutely not!" Grunkle Stan let out a rough laugh and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Wendy grinned at him, Mabel, and Soos. She stood up from where she was and walked towards a curtain.

"Hey, guys! What's this?" She unveiled the curtain to reveal a ladder. Soos put both his hands up, palm away from him, and took a few steps back. He shook his head.

"Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that."

"I haven't seen that before!" Dipper, in all his life at the shack, has honestly never seen a way to the roof. He's been up there before of course, just not without magic.

"Let's go!" Wendy motioned for him and Mabel to go up. Dipper glanced at Soos, who shook his head in reply. He shrugged and went up the ladder.

On the roof were a chair and an umbrella with a small table beside it. He hadn't seen that before.

"Huh, when did these get here?" 

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, every day." Wendy chuckled nervously. Before he could reply, a short honk interrupted. Wendy perked up and turned towards the source of the sounds.

"Oh hey, it's my friends!" Dipper looked in the same direction and saw a blue mini-van. One of the guys in the van waved a hand out a window.

"Wendy!" He called. Wendy waved back then turned to him and Mabel.

"You guys aren't going to tell Stan about this, are you?" Dipper looked at Mabel, who looked at him back. They both pretended to zip their lips.

"Cool! Later dorks!" Wendy slid down some of the trees close to the shack swiftly and got in the car.

"Later Wendy!" Dipper and Mabel waved back.

 

Dipper was very, very tired. Mabel was in a party mood that morning and forced him to dance with her. He tried his best to refuse, but... well, it was Mabel. She had all the blackmail material in the world about him. Unfortunately.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Wendy chanted for Mabel to continue her random dance party. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Aren't ya gonna get on this?" Wendy questioned him. Dipper froze and clenched his book. He forced out an awkward laugh.

"Uh, I already danced. A lot." Mabel danced over to where he was and grabbed onto his hands.

"Come on bro bro! You can never dance too much! Plus!" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Didn't Bill use to teach you?" Dipper tensed,

"That-that was because... Oh hey, what's that?" Mabel turned over in curiosity. Dipper took that chance to flip Mabel's hair over her face. luckily, her hair was down today for him to do so.

"Oh hey, look at the time! The gang's waiting for me." Wendy stood up from the counter and headed towards the counter. Mabel flipped her hair back and started to follow Wendy.

"Ooo, could we come?" Wendy paused and stared at them.

"I... don't know. My friends are pretty intense, as you guys could probably tell. How old are you guys again?"

"We're 18! So technically an adult." Dipper jumped in. Wendy looked at him in surprise and made a contemplating face. Her face soon turned into a grin.

"All right. I like your moxie, kid! Let's go." Dipper started to follow as Wendy jogged out the door but was stopped by Mabel. She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh? So we're 18 now?"

"Oh shut up."

 

Dipper and Mabel followed Wendy out of the house where her friends were. Said friends were throwing jelly beans around.

"Wendy!" Her friends exclaimed when they spotted her.

"Hey guys! These are my pals from work, Mabel and Dipper." She motioned to him and Mabel. Mabel, who had been quiet the whole walk, suddenly jumped in front.

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain! BLAH!" She stuck out her tongue, which had a wad of gum on it. Dipper cringed inside, chuckling nervously, he pulled her back.

"She's not much for first impressions." He turned towards a familiar face, "Hey Robbie-"

"So you're babysitting or-" Dipper groaned inside. Apparently, Robbie hadn't forgiven them for what happened years ago.

"Come on, Robbie!" Wendy pointed at two of her friends, "Guys, this is Lee and Nate."

"Tambry," She pointed to a girl who was on her phone.

"Thompson,"

"And you know Robbie." Robbie opened his mouth, but Wendy continued talking straight away. "Let's hurry it up, guys. I got big plans for tonight!"

Mabel took Dipper's arm and dragged him to the back of the car. He sighed. He'd been planning to sit up at the front where it was more spacious.

"So! You think something's happening with Wendy and Robbie?" Mabel whispered to him.

"Ugh." He had never liked Robbie and he doesn't think he ever will. 

"Wendy deserves someone who's not an ass," Dipper muttered under his breath. He didn't hear a reply from Mabel, so he figured that she didn't hear him. Until she whispered to him one last time in the ride.

"I think so too."

 

Dipper stood in front of the fence surrounding the place they arrived at. He squinted his eyes in attempts of seeing what's inside. It seemed that the magic on his eyes was fading.

"Ther it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" Wendy spread her arms.

"Ha! Cool!" Lee and Nate exclaimed. They were excited? 

"The place got shut down because some folks died in there. This place has been haunted since then, apparently!" Wendy explained.

"You guys haven't seen it before?" Dipper asked. Tambry looked up from her phone and shook her head.

"Nah, we're visiting for the summer. Robbie invited us." Suddenly Wendy and her friends started jumping the fence. Oh, did he?

"Come on guys!" He and Mabel looked at his other. She shrugged, took a few steps up, and leaped off the top. Cheers could be heard as she did so.

Lee patted his back. "Let's go." Dipper looked at the fence. He sighed and started climbing. He managed to reach the top, but that was where the problem lied. How would he get down from the top without twisting his ankle in a really bad way?

"Dude. Your sister did it!" Robbie snorted. He bit his lips and started up a teleportation spell. Suddenly, Lee climbed up behind him. He got himself stable and grabbed Dipper by the armpits. 

"You know what. Just... There you go." Lee lifted him up and threw him down. "Woah! S-sorry dude." He apologized when Dipper hit the ground on his shoulder.

"It's fine." He grumbled and patted down. The ground probably hasn't been cleaned since the store was closed down.

Wendy looked in the window of the store. Robbie tried to open the door, making the sign "Yes, we're open" shake hard. The door refused to open though.

"I think it's, uh, stuck!" Wendy and her friends surrounded him and tried to help.

"It's probably one of the stores that had a protection spell," Mabel spoke up. It was probably true. Dipper remembered the days going through the town with Mabel and Bill, putting on protection spells around dangered buildings. They did put up a lot.

"Let us take a crack at it!" Mabel lightly cracked her fingers and gave a grin.

"Oh yeah, I can't get in, but I'm sure Juniors here are going to break it down like Hercules!" Robbie said sarcastically and gave a stare at their thin arms. It wasn't he and Mabel's fault of their small structure!

"Okay!" He heard Mabel yell. A small use of magic could be felt, at least by him and Mabel. Mabel walked up to the door and put her hand on it. Pulling back, she slammed her hand on it, causing the door to shake. Next, she did a quick roundhouse kick.

"Huh. I guess the spell's still standing strong." A small fireball would be enough impact, right? He imagined the flames on his hand. The warmth the fire would have, the movements, and the shape. Once he knew was certain that the fire was up, he prepared to aim. Mabel noticed him and jumped out of the way as he fired the fire. The impact was enough. The door had blown down when the fire hit it, taking down the sign with it. Other than Wendy and Robbie, the other looked at them in shock.

"Ah... I guess I never told you guys!" Wendy took one look at their face before starting to laugh. Mabel gave him a high five and entered the shop. He realized that he would have to go through the trouble of explaining if he stayed, so he stepped in right behind Mabel. Soon enough, Wendy came in with the others following her.

Dipper looked at the door behind him, he'd have to come back later to fix that.

"Dipper! Look over here!" Mabel waved to him frantically. He paused and looked back at the sign.

"Huh." He mumbled. Didn't the sign fall on the open side? When did it say 'Get lost! We're closed'? He lightly lifted his hat off his head and gave his hair a small brush. 

"Maybe I should sleep more."

 

Dipper could barely see anything. The fact that it was nighttime did not help.

"I found the lights!" He heard Wendy call out. In a blink, the lights turned on. Dipper immediately prepared for the brightness, though it didn't help at all.

"Awesome!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper looked around for anything that might be 'awesome'. He couldn't find anything. But then again, Mabel did find the smallest thing awesome. Mabel started jumping around the store as the rest of the guys were starting to raid the store. Everything was probably expired though.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Dipper asked.

"Anything we want," Wendy smirked, grabbing a stack of chips off the shelves.

 

Before Dipper knew it, he was having a blast messing around the store. From throwing food at each other to exploding Pit Cola. Mabel, on the other hand, was having fun by herself with Smile Dip.

"There was a good reason on why they banned Smile Dip in America, you know." Dipper grimaced at Mabel, who downed another Smile Dip.

"Woah guys, you might want to see this," Robbie called out from near the corner of the store. Dipper looked away from Mabel and checked out where Robbie was.

"It is here!" Wendy said. On the ground were tape markings in the shape of a human.

"Dude," Robbie looked at Lee, "I dare you to lie down on it." Lee grinned and started walking towards the tapes. Dipper felt a chill down his back. It was unfamiliar, and his guts told him he shouldn't let anyone lie down on it.

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that." Dipper managed to shout out.

"Take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" Robbie boo-ed.

"Status update: Trapped in a store with an insane 12 years old." Tambry texted out loud. Dipper grimaced at being called a 12-year-old.

"I'm not a 12 year old, and I'm not insane either!" Robbie stepped forward and gave him a push.

"Then you lie down on it!" Dipper considered that for a moment. If things were to happen to the person that lies down on it, then he and Mabel probably was the best choice out of all eight of them. Mabel was currently out of commission due to all the Smile Dip, so that left DIpper. Well, they could just not at all. Though that seemed out of the option.

"Come on! A dare's a dare!" Nate started chanting, "Do it, do it, do it." And others started to follow. Though he knew nothing of things like spirits or souls, Dipper started laying himself down on the tapes. The chants changed to cheers. Just as it did, Tambry suddenly disappeared, leaving her phone behind.

"What the-" Wendy picked up her phone, which read: 'Status Update: AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!' And on the screen there was Tambry, freaking out.

"Woah! What are we supposed to do?" Nate gripped his hair and looked at the others.

"I don't know man, I don't know!" Lee shouted back. Robbie had backed away and was near the door.

"Let's just go already!" Robbie pointed to the door. Dipper blinked and thought back. Didn't the door fall down?

"Come on Thompson! Mabel!" Wendy called out to both of them. Mabel was nowhere to be found while Thompson was on the dance machine, dancing. Before anyone could drag him away, he disappeared and appeared on the machine screen.

"Oh no!" Dipper cried out. Wendy started banging on the screen.

"Thompson!" Robbie grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her.

"Forget them! Let's go!"

"It's no use! The door's locked!" Nate started kicking at the door, to no prevail.

"Move!" Robbie grabbed the cash register from the desk and threw it at the doors. It dissolved and green light fired at him. He quickly ducked behind a shelf and dodged it by an inch.

"Welcome." A deep voice announced behind them. Dipper turned immediately to find Mabel with a green glow, floating in the air.

"They got Mabel!"

"Welcome to your graves, foolish trespassers." Announced the... ghost?

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store! We'll leave right now!" Robbie and Nate started dashing towards the door.

The ghost waved his hand and Robbie and Nate dissolved. Wendy grabbed Dipper's shoulder and shrieked.

"Where'd they go?!?"

"No! We're a hotdog!" Dipper completely ignored their voices. He would find a way to save them later. He and Wendy needed to survive this first. Dipper pushed against the harsh winds the ghost was emitting and slowly looked around for a safer place than where he and Wendy were currently. He turned towards Wendy as she started pulling on his shirt. She pointed to a fallen ice cream machine that oddly seemed big enough for the both of them.

"Over there!" Dipper nodded, to show understanding. He could barely hear her due to the winds, so he figured it'd be the same the other way around. They waited until they were sure the ghost wasn't paying attention to them before trudging towards it.

"Whew!" Wendy breathed out once they'd safely arrived inside of it. "Now, what do they want from us?!"

"Uh," Dipper ran through the past couple of hours. What had they done? "Revenge, I guess?"

"Okay... What did we do wrong?"

"Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken? Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee and Robbie were trying to leave; it doesn't make any sense!" He bit his lips.

"Yeah! Plus, it's not like its any different than what we've done in the past!" Wendy groaned. "What're we suppose to doooo?" Dipper suddenly had a thought.

"Hold on!" He told her and brought out the book he had found yesterday. Dipper searched through the pages, hoping for something.

His fingers stopped at a page that had said spirits.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"A book I found," He quickly explained, "look, it says that this circle can force a spirit out of a body that they possessed." Wendy nodded, understanding.

"I'll need some time to make it, of course!"

"Okay! I know what to do." Wendy grinned. Before Dipper could talk to her about a more specific plan, Wendy rushed out, screaming, "HEY GHOST!" Which successfully caught its attention. Dipper took that moment to get out and look for a material to use.

"Of all days to not bring a pen of some sort." He grumbled.

Dipper carefully but quickly looked around the store for anything useful. His eyes stopped at the sauce section. He stared at the ketchup on the floor.

"... Emergency times." He told himself. Grabbing as much ketchup, he started on the circle.

Considering that it was his first time drawing it, it turned out pretty good.

"Wendy! Bring it over here!" He called out. Wendy gave him a thumbs up and ran towards him, the ghost right behind her.

The circle lit up when the ghost stepped on it.

"Auuughh!" The ghost screamed with frustration, probably from being caught. Dipper and Wendy watched as the ghost dissolved into nothing, leaving Mabel to fall in the sea of ketchup.

"Yes! We did it!" Wendy gave him a high five.

"Uuugh. I'm never going to eat or do anything ever again." Mabel groaned, making Dipper chuckle.

"Hey, there's still some Smile Dip left!" He showed her. She sat right up, still covered in ketchup, and slapped the packed to the ground.

"Evil!!!" She glared, making the others laugh.

 

"Wow. Let's not do that ever again. I think I'm scarred for life. It's nothing like the pranks you guys do sometimes." Wendy sighed.

"Yeah. It was pretty new to us too." Dipper agreed.

"Well," Wendy spoke when they reached the shack, "Nex time-"

_CRASH_

Dipper turned towards the sound to see a TV on the ground.

"Huh? What happened?" Mabel came out of the car just in time to see Stan coming out as well. He looked at the TV then the others. He laughed nervously.

"Uh, couldn't find the remote."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally at the double dipper episode. I really haven't thought this through so hopefully everything works out. Lol
> 
> Okay! So, don't wonder where Dipper got the book. Cartoon logic is similar to Anime logic. Don't question something that doesn't exist. :)


End file.
